wasteland_2011fandomcom-20200213-history
Hen-to Chang
'Hen-to Chang '''is one of Ju Wang's advisers in the ''Tea Leaves series. He and Fei Song used to work for Khai Liao before he died and Ju took over the Liao Clan. The three of them were all in love with Ju's mother, Daiyu Liao. Appearance and Personality Appearance Hen-to has short deep brown hair to his ear. Personality Hen-to is pretty much laid back and carefree. But he turns into serious mode when it involves work with the clan. Back Story Hen-to, Fei, Daiyu, and Jianjin all grew up in the countryside of Nanijie, China. He was seen as the unofficial "leader" of the group. Hen-to and Fei tried to protect Daiyu from her scheming brother. The boys were rather wary when Khai entered the picture. Intially, Hen-to and Fei didn't trust Khai because Jianjin tried to rip him off and they believed that he was using Daiyu looking for revenge. One afternoon at Daiyu's house, Hen-to and Fei quizzed Khai about his intentions with Daiyu. The heir said that he actually liked her and she didn't treat her like he was better than her. When Khai turned twenty in October 1986, Daiyu invited Hen-to and Fei down for his birthday. Despite reservations, the men went up to Beijing. As predicted, the Liao clan's rich friends looked down upon them. When one of the nobleman tripped Daiyu when she went to give Khai a cake for his present, Hen-to punched him in the family. Khai's father had the said nobleman thrown out. After most of the rich friends left, the Liao clan, Daiyu, Hen-to, and Fei had the rest of the party to themselves. When Daiyu and Khai got married, Khai invited Hen-to and Fei up to Beijing. After a short negotiation, he hired them as his advisors of the clan. He even moved them into two of the houses that he had fixed up on the Liao proptery. Years later, Hen-to realized that it was part of a plan to have Daiyu's heart to himself. On one Saturday morning in 1989, Khai invites Hen-to out to Yao Ji Chao Gan to spend the day with. At first, he's annoyed because he wanted to sleep in that morning. But, Khai wears him down. When Hen-to gets there, he finds the boss talking to some girl at the bar. Concerned, he goes inside and confronts Khai. The clan leader said that he told the woman that he was married. Hen-to went over to introduce himself and she already knew his name. She introduced herself as Bik Joo. Khai then leaves them on an impromptu date. The pair are annoyed at first, but it works out in the end. Hen-to ended up spending the night in her dorm after getting caught in the rain on a walk around the city. Hen-to convinces Bik to adopt Chih Bo even after the kid was rather bratty and couldn't adjust to his new surroundings at first. Along with his wife, Bik, Hen-to manages to convince Khai to let Tina and Ju stay friends because the heir had finally made a friend outside of the clan. Storyline History Tea Leaves and Gold Pins Hen-to is there a Khai's funeral. He and Fei talk to Yao Wang about the clan's future in Ju's hands. They assure him that it is "better for a child to run the clan than a criminal". Hen-to is there during Ju's seventeenth birthday dinner. Throughout the season, he and Fei advise her and do the official work due to her being underage. However, there are hints of an old curse trying to rear its head when an old blue folder starts appearing. He remembers that one of the clan's translators came back Japan bloodied and dying with a newspaper article clutched in his hand. That translator and another died as a result. Hen-to and Fei desperately try to destroying while keeping Ju in the dark about the Wasteland. Tea Leaves and Green Jade Hen-to, Fei, and Ju get word that Jianjin Kim has learned about Khai's death and is looking to cash in on the clan's money. Hen-to and Fei are ready to fight him nail and tooth. Things get worse when Szu is raped and some of the money goes missing from the clan. Tea Leaves and Red Silk Everyone prepares for Ju and Yao's wedding. Hen-to confesses to the bride-to-be that he still has feelings for her late mother. Unfortunately, Bik overhears this and starts to mistreat him because of it. When she tried to feed him poisoned mooncakes, he tests her by trying to feed one to Chih when he forgot his notes. His wife confesses the truth and Hen-to assures her that he still loves her and Daiyu was dead and gone. Tea Leaves and Silver Rings Hen-to reflects on his past with Fei, Daiyu, and Khai. He remembered not trusting Khai in the beginning and then coming to befriend the clan heir. He stopped on where Khai hired him and Fei to work with him in the clan. In present day, Hen-to gets a phone call telling him that Junjie is out on bail. He is later seen with the rest of the clan talking about what to do with Junjie and Jianjin. Tea Leaves and Opal Necklaces It is revealed that Hen-to and Fei have been giving Yao tips on fertility so that he and Ju can conceive successfully. They also comfort him when they learn that he has become impotent. Tea Leaves and Diamond Bracelets Hen-to, Yao, Fei, and Ju all talk business again. Hen-to shows Ju two companies that want to begin trade with her. She talks about wanting to reach out to smaller businesses, sending him and the other men in shock. After Ju explains her reasoning, Hen-to, Fei, and Yao get on board. Hen-to and Bik have been arguing about what gender Little Bean will be when they're born. In the season finale, Ju comes by to visit the Chang family. Hen-to is deep frying donuts in the kitchen. He puzzled when Ju refers to Little Bean as "they" instead of "he" or "she". He and Bik are amazed with her committed to not knowing the baby's gender until they are born. Tea Leaves and Sapphire Earrings Relationships Bik Chang Main Article: Bik Chang Bik is Hen-to's wife. He met and fell in love with her after Daiyu chose Khai over him and Fei. In fact, Khai was the one who set them up on a blind date in Yao Ji Chao Gan. The start was awkward, but they did enjoy having a lovely time on this date. He does love his wife as much as he loves the girl that he first fell in love with. He had to inform Bik that his feelings for Daiyu didn't matter since he could never have her and that he loved her. Biao Chang Main Article: Biao Chang Biao is Hen-to's biological son. Just like Bik, his father is proud of the young doctor and his accomplishments. Chih Bo Main Article: Chih Bo Hen-to loves Chih as much as he loves Biao. He took in the wild homeless boy when his biological son brought him home. Like with Biao, Hen-to is proud of how Chih turned out and his accomplishments. Ju Wang Main Article: Ju Wang Hen-to has a strong respect for Ju. Just like Fei and Khai, he has faith in the new young clan leader. Hen-to is close to the girl and wants her to be a successful leader. Khai Liao Main Article: Khai Liao Khai was Hen-to and Fei's boss. They had knew him since they and Daiyu were teenagers. Despite not trusting him in the beginning, Hen-to and Fei had a better respect for him than Jianjun. When Khai married Daiyu, he hired Hen-to and Fei as his advisors. Fei Song Main Article: Fei Song Fei and Hen-to worked for Khai before they worked for Ju. They have always been friendly rivals for Daiyu's affection when they were younger. Even to this day, they are close to each other. In their earlier years together, it appeared that Hen-to seemed to be the more dominant of the two when Fei going along with him. Fei even tried to calm him down during Khai's twentieth birthday party when the clan's rich friends were talking bad about them. Daiyu Liao Main Article: Daiyu Liao Daiyu was Hen-to's first love. They had been close to each other since childhood. He and Fei tried to protect her from her twin brother and his schemes. He even went as far as to punch a nobleman in the face for tripping her when she went to go give Khai his present. After Daiyu married Khai, she remained close to Hen-to. He still loves her even after her death. Because of that, it caused a few problems in his marriage to Bik. Jianjun Kim Main Article: Jianjun Kim Hen-to despises and distrusts Jianjin because of his con artist ways. In fact, he and Fei are fighting to keep the clan out of Daiyu's brother's hands. Looks like they will have a lot to work with. Trivia * Hen-to and Fei were the first two additions to the Liao clan. Category:Characters Category:Tea Leaves Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Human Category:Liao Clan